The Mysterious Dragon Rider
by The Electric Dragon Rider
Summary: After going on a patrol, Hiccup and his friends see a strange dragon get shot from the sky. Before they can go help, ships are destroyed, and they find a mysterious dragon rider. Who is he? Can he be trusted? And do they have another ally in the fight against Viggo? Read and find out!


**Hello my readers, The Electric Dragon Rider here! And I'm starting a new HTTYD story, this one will take place during "Race to the Edge", and it'll be before Hiccup and the gang stop Vigo. So, Vigo and Riker will both be in this story, and the new enemy from season 5 (the one on the Singetail) won't be in here. I hope you enjoy it. Now on with the show!**

 _'Thouhgts'_

 _"Dragon speech"_

"Viking Speech"

* * *

"You guys ready?" a teen with brown hair and forest green eyes asks his group of friends as he put the last of his supplies in the bag hanging from the side of the sleek black dragon.

"I'm ready Hiccup," a girl with blonde hair pulled into a single braid hanging over her shoulder says as she rides up to him on a bright blue ad yellow dragon with a crown of yellow spikes on her head.

Within a few minutes all the teens are ready to depart, "You guys ready?" Hiccup asks once again, this time looking at his friends.

They all nod and take off into the sky, they're the Dragon Riders of Berk. Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless. Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug. Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their Hideous Zippleback, Barf & Belch. And Snotlout and his Monsterous Nightmare, Hookfang.

"So where are we going exactly?" Snotlout ask as he lays against Hookfang's head lazily while looking at Hiccup.

"No where specific," he replies scanning the horizon, "just looking for dragon hunter ships, and making sure all's well on the nearby islands."

They continue flying in silence until Astrid speaks up, "3 Dragon Hunter ships dead ahead."

Hiccup pulls out his spy glass and sees hunters manning the weapons aiming in the sky looking for something. "Looks like their aiming for something. Pull up and out of sight but keep watch."

The riders fly up into the clouds and make their way to the boats.

"What is that?" Snotlout asks pointing to the black and neon blue dragon flying away from the ships.

The dragon cries out when it's hit with a bola and falls into the ocean, "We gotta save that dragon," Astrid says and Stormfly dives towards the ships.

But before they can get into firing range, the ship that's pulled the unknown dragon on board is thrown sideways with an explosion of fire and wood. A stream of bright blue flames rips across the deck of the one next to it, sending the hunters into the water. The last one is hit with an explosion of the same bright blue flame from before and an icy flame, causing the ship to sink. On the deck with the captured dragon land two more dragons, one is a sleek silver Razorwhip. The other one has a long body covered in spikes, which are white and the tips are coal black, it's hind legs have the same spikes, and the edges of its wings are black while the rest of its body is a snowy white. But the most shocking thing is when a man in his late teens about the same age as Hiccup, hops off the white dragon and heads to the black and neon blue dragon, he pulls put a dagger and starts to cut it free. The dragon stands up and stretches its butterfly like wings, and extends its long tail which has a small wavy sail thing.

"Let's go see who that is, and hope their friendly," Hiccup says as Toothless dives down but not in an aggressive manner.

The butterfly dragon hears the dragons approaching and gets ready to fire, as soon as Toothless gets in range it shoot at him encasing him and Hiccup in a hard amber coating.

"Hiccup," Astrid calls diving forward to try and get Hiccup and Toothlees.

Said dragon and rider crash onto the deck of the boat and slide to a stop in front of the Mysterious Dragon Rider.

His dragons stand defensively around him and the encased rider, stoping the other riders from advancing, the mysterious Rider pulls out two twin golden swords and points one at Hiccup, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and this is my dragon Toothless, we mean no harm," Hiccup says nervously.

Now that he's closer Hiccup gets a better look at the Dragon Rider. His face is mostly covered by a light blue metal face mask that covers his mouth and the lower part of his face except his blue/green eyes. He has light brown hair about the same length as Hiccup's old hair style. His shoulder pads are two strips of metal one the one closest to his head is the same light blue as his face mask with a Deadly Nadders face painted on it, and the second one is outlined in orange and the middle part is a mix of light blue and orange. His wrist guards cover from his wrist to his elbow, its mostly light blue, but outlined in yellow, and on the outside has 3 spikes painted on by his wrist, and it has some small Deadly Nadder spins on it. His pants are a darker blue, and have a light blue strap across the thigh, and the left one has a yellow spot on the front of the strap. His boots are light blue, with the top of his boots yellow. His shirt is the most interesting piece, it's mostly orange, but the top of looks like its got light blue pain running down mixing with the orange, and sticking from his back are wings made of a thin leather which look just like Nadder wings. (For this outfit just imagine a full set of Deadly Nadder armor from School of Dragons).

"Xiphos," The man says sething his swords, "free them."

The Razorwhip flicks up the few spines on its tail and slices the amber freeing the dragon and rider, as soon as they're freed Toothless shakes of any amber pieces that are still sitting on his back.

"Back down guys," the three dragons back away until they're standing behind the mysterious Rider. The other riders land and hop off their dragons, while Astrid hurrys over to make sure Hiccup's okay.

"So let me ask you guys again," the Mysterious Rider says, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"As I said, I'm Hiccup, and this is my dragon Toothless," hiccup says pointing to the sleek black dragon who's in a defensive stance around the green eyed teen, "and we were just out on patrol for Dragon Hunter ships, and we saw them shoot down you dragon, but couldn't get down in time to help because you destroyed the ships to quick. We mean no harm."

"Well that's good, now we must get going," he says as he hopes up onto the white dragon, "we have a job to get done. To the skies."

With those words two of the three dragons lift of, but the black one tries but yelps in pain. The rider hops off his dragon and goes over to the black on, "Whats wrong Neo?" He inspects he Dragon but when his hand touches the wing the dragon yelps again, "Damn, sprained wing. Can't go anywhere with that and I don't have what we need to help with that. Sorry bud."

"Back on the Edge we can heal your dragons wing," Fishlegs says as he slowly makes his way to the injured dragon.

"Where?" the mysterious rider says raising an eyebrow.

"Dragons Edge," the bigger boy says, "Its our base, its our second home."

The Rider smiles, "If you could help me heal my dragon I'd be very grateful."

"Well then, find some rope," Hiccup says, "Well have the dragons pull the boat back to the Edge."

After scavenging some rope from the destroyed ships, the tie it to the boat and pull it along, while the riders pull the boat the mysterious rider flies along side his injured dragon to keep it calm.

* * *

 **Mysterious Dragon Riders P.O.V**

After Neo got shot down I ran into these teens who also rode dragons, they said if I'd allow them to take them to their base they'd heal Neo up. I've learned to always be sceptical of people no matter how nice they seem, so I'm going to check out there base and hope they're friendly and maybe I can have an ally in the fight against the Hunters. "Say Hiccup," I say gaining the teens attention, "How much longer until we get to that base of yours?"

"Not much longer, we're just about there," he responds returning his eyes to the horizon.

After a few more minutes an island appears on the horizon, "There it is."

As the "Dragons Edge" came into view I could tart to make out the outline of huts, and other structures, and before I knew it we were docking on the island, and I helped Neo climb up the stairs they had for people who wanted to visit but had to take a boat.

I was actually in awe, it's a beautiful island, with a volcano sticking out way from the ground, and lush forests covering the land, and where the base is they have many buildings, some are all the same size, and they have a larger one with big metal doors, I'm guessing for the dragons, and one hut that's much bigger than the others.

"Welcome to Dragons Edge," Hiccup says pointing to the huts behind him.

"Wow, it's nothing like my village," I say in awe as I look around at the beautifying sight.

"Fishlegs, let's get his dragon here healed and resting in the stables and we'll meet in the main hut."

"Understood Hiccup," Fishlegs says, "Now if you and your dragon will come with me we can get ya all healed up."

I nod and follow along with the bigger teen and his Gronkle, we arrive at the bigger hut with the metal doors, "Well find one of the pens and get your dragon comfortable and I'll go get my medical supplies."

I nod once more and find an empty pen and lead Neo into, "Lay down and relax boy," I say trying to keep Neo calm, "We'll get you healed and head back home soon, I promise." He leans his head down and I push my forehead onto his and hug him.

After laying down with my dragons the blonde haired teen walks back in, "I'm back and I have what I need."

He sets his bag down and kneels in front of Neo who growls slightly, "It's okay boy, he's just gonna fix your wing."

Fishlegs reaches into his bag and pulls out a hand full of dragon nip, and offers it to Neo who quickly accepts, and soon lays his head down on my lap.

"Now that the dragon nip is in effect lefts get to work," Fishlegs says inspecting the wing.

After a couple minutes of me stroking Neo's head Fishlegs stands up, "And we're done."

"Thanks you Fishlegs," I say gratefully, "Now let's go meet up with the others and I can explain my story. Blackfrost, Xiphos, let's go."

My two dragons walk over to me and I hop onto Blackfrost's back, and fly off to the hut where everyone's waiting for us.

"So how'd it go Fish?" Hiccup asks seeing us walk into the room.

"Just fine," Fishlegs says, "His dragon is resting up right now, he should be able to fly by tomorrow evening."

"That's good," Hiccup flashes a lopsided smile, "Now let us introduce ourselves. I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless," he indicates to the black dragon who's staring at me with bright green eyes.

The girl with a single blonde braid speaks up, "I'm Astrid and this is Stormfly," she indicates to the light blue and yellow Nadder who's beside her, my facial expression drops when I see the beautiful Nadder, but quickly return to my emotionless face.

"You already know me," Fishlegs says, "But I'm Fishlegs, and this is my beautiful girl Meetlug." He hugs the Gronckle who shakes her club like tail happily causing me to laugh a little.

A short stocky teen speaks up with a bossy tone, "The names Snotlout and this is my dragon Hookfang," the Nightmare sleeping in the corner lifts its head and snorts in annoyance before going back to sleep.

The last people to introduce each other are two twins both look exactly alike except one has braided hair, "And that's the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their Zippleback Barf and Belch," Hiccup explains seeing as the two are in the middle of one of their sibling fights.

"So what's your name?" Astrid asks as she leans back against Stormfly whose curled up on the floor.

"Well the Hunters call me the Mysterious Dragon Rider," I take of my mask and smile slightly, "But back in my village my name is Dean."

"Well it's nice to meet you Dean," Hiccup says extending his hand.

"Ditto," I shake his hand.

"So will you tell us your story, and why you looked sad when I mentioned Stormfly?" Astrid says.

"What?" I ask afraid that she actually saw my expression drop.

"During the introductions when I introduced Stormfly I could see in your eyes a flash of sadness."

I sigh sadly letting my facade drop, "I used to have a Nadder myself," I reach into the bag hanging from Blackfrost and pull out a shield that has a painting of a human and a dragon on it. The human is a younger version of Dean and a Nadder with a dark red body, and yellow spines. "My village has alsways had some peace with dragons, yeah they would raid us, but we'd offer food to give them so they didn't have to attack us. Around the time I was born a Nadder that lived in the village had its egg hatch. I grew up with the dragon and it was my first best friend, we'd ride through the village together. He was always a fast dragon so I decided to call him Flash, and also because he loved thunderstorms and would run around and disappear between buildings during every flash of lightning. But one day while flying we got shot down by some Hunters, and sadly Flash didn't make it. I made my armor out of comemeration of Flash, and the spines are actually his spines, from when he was younger." I look around and see Astrid and Stormfly looking at me sadly. "But after a while I trained many more dragons and I meet my new best friend here," I indicate to the white dragon behind me, "Blackfrost the Snow Wraith. Then I have Xiphos the Razorwhip. And lastly with me right now is Neo the Death Song."

"What," Snotlout says as he stands up, "You trained a fricking Death Song!"

"Yeah I raised it from a baby, its mother was killed by hunters," I shrug nonchalantly, "Sometimes I help cure dragons who've been hit by dragon root arrows, I have Neo encase them then I help them then free them."

"Wow," Fishlegs says in awe, "Can you stay longer so I can study Neo and Blackfrost?"

"I don't mind," I look at Blackfrost and scratch his chin, "what about you bud?"

He purrs in response, "Or I could show you my stables back in my village."

"Sounds like a plan, we can leave tomorrow after your dragon's healed up," Hiccup says standing up.

"Wait Hiccup," Astrid says gaining the teens attention, "Heather is supposed to be visiting tomorrow."

"Wait Heather, the sister of Dagur?" I ask.

"Yeah do you know her?"

"Yeah she actually helped me save and train Xiphos. It was pretty challenging, we had to fight off a bunch of hunters and afterwards he still hardly trusted me. It took a few months before I could get close to him, but after a while of being very patient I forged an unbreakable bond with him. Now he's one of my top dragons."

"Incredible," Hiccup says.

"Amazing," Fishlegs agrees in awe.

"Yeah well, I'm beat so I'm going to sleep g'night," I hope on Blackfrost and fly down to the stables so I can sleep near Neo.

* * *

 **No ones P.O.V**

"Did he say he's going to sleep in the stables?" Tuffnut asks looking in the direction Dean just flew.

"I'm guessing he wanted to sleep near his dragon," Hiccup said, "probably to comfort it if it woke up."

"I'm surprised you actually paid attention to something Tuff," Astrid says with a chuckle.

"Well we have a busy day ahead of us," Hiccup says as he stretches, "let's all get rest. Come on Toothless." With that the black dragon bounds out of the room after his rider leaving the rest to head to their own huts. Within minutes everyone's asleep, well everyone except one person.

* * *

 **In the stables No ones P.O.V**

Down in the stables Dean lay wide awake, leaning against Blackfrost's side with Xiphos curled on to his left and Neo curled up to his right, they all lay awake just like their rider. "Do you think we can trust them?" When he's alone and needs someone to talk to he always goes to his dragons.

Neo grunts, _"They did fix up my wing,"_ and gestures to his wing with his head. Xiphos and Blackfrost just stay there.

"Yeah they helped with your wing but, how do we know it's not just a flux?"

 _"I say go ahead and trust them,"_ Blackfrost says in a gruff voice, " _Not only did they help Neo but they also allowed us to stay here. And if their friends with Heather you know you can trust them."_

"But they never said they're friends with her, they just said they know her."

 _"Just ask your girlfriend if you can trust them,"_ Xiphos says teasingly.

"She's not my girlfriend," I say annoyed with my dragon, "we're just friends and you know that.".

"I'll talk to her when she gets here until then," I lay against Blackfrost and slowly doze off, "G'night guys."

I yawn, _"G'night Dean."_

* * *

 **No ones P.O.V**

It was early morning on Dragons Edge, and the Night Terror guards were switching positions so some could get rest. Slowly the riders started to wake, except for Dean who lay sound asleep in the stables with his dragons. The riders all met in the main room so they could enjoy a nice breakfast.

"Anyone know where Dean is?" Hiccup asks as he bites into his eggs.

"I think he's still sleeping," Astrid responds as she takes a drink from her mug.

"Astrid," the blonde girl looks over to Fishlegs, "do you know when Heather will get here?"

"She said she'd get here in the morning, but didn't say how early or late."

"Well she'll probably get here early," Snotlout says, "she's probably coming just to see me."

"In your dreams Snot," Astrid says as she pushes on his face knocking him out of his chair, "she's coming to discuss strategies with me and Hiccup."

"Who's doing what now?" The teens turn to the new voice.

"Heather!" Astrid and Hiccup stand up and go greet the black haired girl, "How've you been?"

"I've been good," Heater says, "Now what's been going on around here?"

"Yesterday we met this mysterious Dragon Rider, and he said he knew you Heather," Fishlegs says.

"Really?" Heather asks raising an eyebrow, "who is it?"

"He said his name is Dean, and he had three dragons with him. We helped one of his Dragons after it sprained its wing when some dragon hunters shot it down."

"Dean, light brown hair similar to Hiccups? Blue green eyes? Has a Snow Wraith?" Heather asks trying to make sure she actually knows this Dragon Rider.

"Yeah," Hicchp nods, "He's actually still sleeping."

"Where?"

"In the stables," Fishlegs says, "he decided to sleep with his Death Song."

"Ill be right back!" Heather hops on her dragons back and flies off towards the stables.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know but lets go find out." Hiccup hops on Toothless and follows the girl and her Razorwhip.

* * *

 **Heather's P.O.V**

After being told that Dean was sleeping in the stables, I decided I'd go pay him a visit. So I hopped on Windshear, and flew over. We landed and I creeped inside. _'This is going to be hilarious,'_ I thought as I crept over to where Dean lay passed out on Blackfrost's side.

I lay down next to him and pull his arm over me to make it look like we slept together and I curl up against his body. "Wakey, wakey Babe," I says quietly. I giggle slightly, _'He's going to freak out!'_

I feel him stir and pretend like I'm asleep, and I act like a just woke up and stare into his deep blue green eyes.

* * *

 **Dean's P.O.V**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around sleepily until my eyes came into contact with a pair of deep green eyes, and I realize that this person is right next to me.

"Morning babe," the person next to me says in a silky voice.

Thats when it hit me… I was sleeping with, "HEATHER!"

I jumped up feeling my cheeks heating up and trip over Blackfrost, I wasn't expecting that. All three of my dragons awoke at my shout and soon realized what happened and start to laugh their dragon laugh at me. While my dragons were laughing at my embarrassment Heather was dying of laughter.

"Not funny Heather," I fake pout and cross my arms and turn my back on her.

"Oh come on Dean," Heather makes her way over to me and wraps her arms around my torso from behind and puts her chin on my shoulder, "don't be like that. Your cute when your blushing." I blush even further at her comment.

"But still having a scare like that first thing in the morning is not fun."

"But you know you liked sleeping with me," she snuggles closer to me.

 _'Gods why does she have to tease me so much?'_

"So what did we miss?"

Me and Heather turn around and see all the dragon riders all with different expressions. Astrid and Hiccup are smiling brightly, Snotlout looks pissed, the twins are laughing, and Fishlegs is just standing there smiling slightly. We both jump apart blushing madly.

"N-nothing," I reply shakily, "H-Heather just d-decided to pull a prank on me."

"I'm guessing it went well huh?" Astrid asks teasingly.

"Yeah, anyway," Heather says as she starts to walk to the riders, "let's go on with our business."

"Mind if I join?" I ask.

"Not at all," Hiccup says with a lopsided smile.

With that we made our way to the hut with the fire place and start discussing plans to take out the Dragon Hunter fleets.

* * *

 **Welp, that's the end of the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Just so you know this is my character from School of Dragons, but I don't have enough gems to buy the armor. But all these dragons I'm gonna add are going to be my dragons from any of my accounts. I think I have three, all with 2 different saved files. So I'm going to have dragons I have now, and some that I will have soon. So hope you enjoyed this, and please review and share with your friends. And if you pm me an** **oc Viking and dragon and you may have a chance at being in my story as a helpful character.**


End file.
